


The Launderette

by prolix (shal)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Muggle Life, POV Harry Potter, Pining, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal/pseuds/prolix
Summary: Everything clicks into place in the middle of a launderette.Based on the prompt "Just Right" from the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge for April 2019.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 20
Collections: Drarry Discord Drabbles





	The Launderette

Everything clicks into place in the middle of a launderette. 

Harry watches, hopelessly besotted, as Draco uses one of the Muggle washing machines with ease, his nimble fingers tossing in Harry’s clothes, pouring in detergent, and twisting the dials as if this was his hundredth time using such a machine rather than his first.

Draco turns towards him after starting the machine, the fluorescent lighting of the room glancing off the man’s proud smile. Harry finds himself gravitating towards him before he can stop—the loud, rhythmic churning of the machine fading into nothingness as Harry presses his lips to Draco’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! Also, feel free to come find me on [Tumblr](https://prolix-.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
